Don't piss off the Prince ch2
by Ash The Digi 010
Summary: The continued adventures, part 2/5. Sorry this is so late, I've been hugely busy.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Piss off the Princes Ch. 2

Kouji's Crush, and other random things

After a musical number, Ryo almost dying, and Gilderoy Lockhart, (see Ch.1) everybody went on eating. Of course, this was hard because of the co-author lying on the table, facedown. (Ch.1 again) "Is Prince Tucker going to be ok?" Said Prince T.K., who had just recovered. "He'll be ok. You just have to have a rib placed in front of him." said Prince Ash. (This is actually true.) Prince Kouji placed a rib in front of Prince Tucker, unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough. Prince Tucker leaped up and bit off Prince Kouji's Hand! "EAAAAAARRRRGH!" Screamed Prince Kouji. "We can rebuild him. Stronger. Faster. Deadlier. We have the technology." said Prince Matt. "JUST DO IT ALREADY!" roared Prince Kouji.

(These are flashes of what Kouji heard during the operation.) "He's losing too much blood!" "Get that doctor in there!" "I think I dropped my cell phone in him!" "What's Phantomon doing here?" "Get me some beer here!" " I want him on the Nemesis Project!" "Get out of here!"

**In the hospital room...**

"Ugh. Where am I?" Said Prince Kouji. "They tried everything. Lasers, pistols, women's underwear, axes, everything. But they ran out of ideas. They did the hardest thing. See for yourself." Said Prince Ash, handing him a mirror. "AHHHH!" screamed Prince Kouji. "I'm Darth Vader!" "Oh, yeah. The hallucinogens should wear off soon." Said Prince Tucker, who had spoken for the first time. "Here's your old hand." A pile of crap landed on Prince Kouji's lap. "But this is a pile of crap." "I know. I found my digestive system couldn't regurgitate food." "You mean... EWWW! By the way, what is up with my arm? It feels tickly." "See for yourself." Said Prince Davis who looked jealously at Prince Kouji's arm. "It's Auto-mail!" said Prince Kouji. "That actually attracts girls." Remarked Prince Matt. "Oh well." Said Prince Kouji. "Let's see what's on TV."

"Sitcoms, reality TV shows, sports, ads, this weird anime called Digital Demons,"

"That's actually good I've heard." piped up Prince Tai. "Shut up, its the news." said Prince T.K.

"No news on the wave of bakeries being robbed by a white imp. Last time this thief was caught on tape, he gave the finger. He goes by many names, such as the Bakery Bandit, Pastry Pirate, Danish Devourer, etc. Here's his photo." And then a picture was held up, and everyone stared. A purple tufted, 1 foot tall Digimon was there, wearing a ski mask. "Prince Tucker..." whispered Prince Ash. "Take care of our thief." Prince Tucker ran out, with a glazed doughnut in his hand. "We won't see him for a chapter or two." (No one understood what he said.)

**Back at the castle...**

"I hope prince Kouji is okay..." said Princess Zoe. "Ah, who gives a crap?" Grunted Princess Rika. "I do, I sent the piece of crap that Prince Tucker gave him." Said Princess Mimi. Everyone stared. "So much for being a lady." said Princess Kari. "They're back!" called Angewomon. A musical song reached their ears, if not disturbingly.

(Parody of the sailor song by Toybox)

_So if we all come together, we know what to do  
we all come together, just to sing we love you  
and if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you!_

Racing all around the seven islands  
Chasing all the girls and singing awkward songs  
'Causing peace everywhere we go  
Party-hardy in the Digital World

Squealing, squealing, jumping from the ceiling  
Drinking, drinking 'till we can't be thinking  
Wheeling, dealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the Digi-song!

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
we all come together, just to sing we love you  
and if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for food!

_  
_Everyone was walking along the path, carrying Prince Kouji on their shoulders, and swishing root beer in their complimentary hospital mugs. "Well," said Princess Yolei, "They seem to have accepted the fact that they must get married." "Better not count on it." said Princess Rika.

**Later, in the hall... **

"Ok guys, we can dump him here." said Prince Davis. And they all dropped him on the ground. He started bleeding profusely, and at that time, the princesses came in. "Attention perverted wastoids!" shouted Angewomon. At this, Prince Ash sighed, took out his laptop, and did some revisions. "Attention fine Princes!" said Angewomon. "That's better." said Prince Ash. "Anyway," said Angewomon, you must all start going on dates. I have put each prince's name in this hat. Each princess will take out a name, and then they'll go on a date with that prince. Comprende?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, lets get this over with." groaned Princess Rika. Every princess reached into the hat. Each princess pulled a name out of the hat, and these were the names: Davis, Kouji, Matt, Ken, Ryo, Michael. "And, Princess Zoe, who did you get?" She looked up shyly, and said, "Prince Kouji."

**Later, in the park, much later... **

**(Skipping most of date)**

"Wow, so that's what happened." said Princess Zoe. "Yeah, Prince Tucker has a really strong bite." And then they hugged. Then a beeping sound was heard. Princess Zoe's eyes grew wide. She looked at her watch. And kicked Prince Kouji towards the mountains. "Wow, what was that?" said Princess Kari, who just happened to be walking by, with Gatomon. "Its my virgin alarm, its set bto go off before he does. $5 at Radiohut." "I need one of them, Prince Davis has been staring at me." said Princess Kari. "What did I tell you?" said Gatomon. "Angewomon said that, not you." Said Princess Zoe.

**High in the mountains...**

"Ugh, where am I?" said Prince Kouji, rubbing his head.

(Get ready...)

oooooooh I am the Burgermon, ooh coming in from Burger land.

land.  
I wish that you were my Burger.  
Meaty things, I will never get enough.  
If you show me to the burger tree,  
will you give me a sodapop for free.

Come with me Griller,  
I'm your sweet burger Burgermon.  
This is the end - of the sweet juicy Burgermon.

"Good God." moaned Prince Kouji, before passing out.

**What will happen next? Who gets a date with who? Will Prince Kouji wake up and arrive in Ch.4? Will prince Davis and Prince T.K. have a huge lightsaber fight for Princess Kari's love? If you tell me to, I will!**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Piss off the Princes Ch. 2

Kouji's Crush, and other random things

After a musical number, Ryo almost dying, and Gilderoy Lockhart, (see Ch.1) everybody went on eating. Of course, this was hard because of the co-author lying on the table, facedown. (Ch.1 again) "Is Prince Tucker going to be ok?" Said Prince T.K., who had just recovered. "He'll be ok. You just have to have a rib placed in front of him." said Prince Ash. (This is actually true.) Prince Kouji placed a rib in front of Prince Tucker, unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough. Prince Tucker leaped up and bit off Prince Kouji's Hand! "EAAAAAARRRRGH!" Screamed Prince Kouji. "We can rebuild him. Stronger. Faster. Deadlier. We have the technology." said Prince Matt. "JUST DO IT ALREADY!" roared Prince Kouji.

(These are flashes of what Kouji heard during the operation.) "He's losing too much blood!" "Get that doctor in there!" "I think I dropped my cell phone in him!" "What's Phantomon doing here?" "Get me some beer here!" " I want him on the Nemesis Project!" "Get out of here!"

**In the hospital room...**

"Ugh. Where am I?" Said Prince Kouji. "They tried everything. Lasers, pistols, women's underwear, axes, everything. But they ran out of ideas. They did the hardest thing. See for yourself." Said Prince Ash, handing him a mirror. "AHHHH!" screamed Prince Kouji. "I'm Darth Vader!" "Oh, yeah. The hallucinogens should wear off soon." Said Prince Tucker, who had spoken for the first time. "Here's your old hand." A pile of crap landed on Prince Kouji's lap. "But this is a pile of crap." "I know. I found my digestive system couldn't regurgitate food." "You mean... EWWW! By the way, what is up with my arm? It feels tickly." "See for yourself." Said Prince Davis who looked jealously at Prince Kouji's arm. "It's Auto-mail!" said Prince Kouji. "That actually attracts girls." Remarked Prince Matt. "Oh well." Said Prince Kouji. "Let's see what's on TV."

"Sitcoms, reality TV shows, sports, ads, this weird anime called Digital Demons,"

"That's actually good I've heard." piped up Prince Tai. "Shut up, its the news." said Prince T.K.

"No news on the wave of bakeries being robbed by a white imp. Last time this thief was caught on tape, he gave the finger. He goes by many names, such as the Bakery Bandit, Pastry Pirate, Danish Devourer, etc. Here's his photo." And then a picture was held up, and everyone stared. A purple tufted, 1 foot tall Digimon was there, wearing a ski mask. "Prince Tucker..." whispered Prince Ash. "Take care of our thief." Prince Tucker ran out, with a glazed doughnut in his hand. "We won't see him for a chapter or two." (No one understood what he said.)

**Back at the castle...**

"I hope prince Kouji is okay..." said Princess Zoe. "Ah, who gives a crap?" Grunted Princess Rika. "I do, I sent the piece of crap that Prince Tucker gave him." Said Princess Mimi. Everyone stared. "So much for being a lady." said Princess Kari. "They're back!" called Angewomon. A musical song reached their ears, if not disturbingly.

(Parody of the sailor song by Toybox)

_So if we all come together, we know what to do  
we all come together, just to sing we love you  
and if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you!_

Racing all around the seven islands  
Chasing all the girls and singing awkward songs  
'Causing peace everywhere we go  
Party-hardy in the Digital World

Squealing, squealing, jumping from the ceiling  
Drinking, drinking 'till we can't be thinking  
Wheeling, dealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the Digi-song!

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
we all come together, just to sing we love you  
and if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for food!

_  
_Everyone was walking along the path, carrying Prince Kouji on their shoulders, and swishing root beer in their complimentary hospital mugs. "Well," said Princess Yolei, "They seem to have accepted the fact that they must get married." "Better not count on it." said Princess Rika.

**Later, in the hall... **

"Ok guys, we can dump him here." said Prince Davis. And they all dropped him on the ground. He started bleeding profusely, and at that time, the princesses came in. "Attention perverted wastoids!" shouted Angewomon. At this, Prince Ash sighed, took out his laptop, and did some revisions. "Attention fine Princes!" said Angewomon. "That's better." said Prince Ash. "Anyway," said Angewomon, you must all start going on dates. I have put each prince's name in this hat. Each princess will take out a name, and then they'll go on a date with that prince. Comprende?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, lets get this over with." groaned Princess Rika. Every princess reached into the hat. Each princess pulled a name out of the hat, and these were the names: Davis, Kouji, Matt, Ken, Ryo, Michael. "And, Princess Zoe, who did you get?" She looked up shyly, and said, "Prince Kouji."

**Later, in the park, much later... **

**(Skipping most of date)**

"Wow, so that's what happened." said Princess Zoe. "Yeah, Prince Tucker has a really strong bite." And then they hugged. Then a beeping sound was heard. Princess Zoe's eyes grew wide. She looked at her watch. And kicked Prince Kouji towards the mountains. "Wow, what was that?" said Princess Kari, who just happened to be walking by, with Gatomon. "Its my virgin alarm, its set bto go off before he does. 5 at Radiohut." "I need one of them, Prince Davis has been staring at me." said Princess Kari. "What did I tell you?" said Gatomon. "Angewomon said that, not you." Said Princess Zoe.

**High in the mountains...**

"Ugh, where am I?" said Prince Kouji, rubbing his head.

(Get ready...)

oooooooh I am the Burgermon, ooh coming in from Burger land.

land.  
I wish that you were my Burger.  
Meaty things, I will never get enough.  
If you show me to the burger tree,  
will you give me a sodapop for free.

Come with me Griller,  
I'm your sweet burger Burgermon.  
This is the end - of the sweet juicy Burgermon.

"Good God." moaned Prince Kouji, before passing out.

**What will happen next? Who gets a date with who? Will Prince Kouji wake up and arrive in Ch.4? Will prince Davis and Prince T.K. have a huge lightsaber fight for Princess Kari's love? If you tell me to, I will!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Piss off the Prince Ch. 3**

**A Digimon Fanfic**

**Much ado about dueling and former organizations.**

(If you think this chapter is almost too stupid to exist, please say so!)

**Recap: The Princesses of the digital world were supposed to choose their princes, but something unfortunate happened. One princess ran from the palace, and was found by the princes, who did not know who she was. At this time, The Author, Prince Ash, along with his little brother Prince Tucker, had to step in, and stop chaos from happening, all because Ash had to go to the bathroom while writing. (Not said in first chapter, but implied to a degree.) Now, with one of the princes in Burgerland, (see ch. 2) and Prince Tucker's partner Digimon robbing every pastry shop for five hundred miles, and Ash's laptop being able to change the world, our story continues.**

The day began normally for the Princes, except for Prince Henry falling off a tower, and breaking a leg, along with a drastic shortage of bacon, it was otherwise normal, excepting the fact that some Princesses like watching Princes sleep. "How late are they going to sleep for?" asked Princess Mimi. "Mimi," said Princess Sora, "They've been up for hours training." Suddenly, Prince Michael walked in, wearing only his boxers. Princess Mimi fainted. Princess Sora just looked away. Prince Michael just shrugged and walked out. "I'll never understand women." He said as he walked out.

**In the Royal Mess hall…**

After breakfast, (and yet another trip to the hospital) the next date was announced. "Princess Mimi and Prince Michael!" called out Angewomon. "While this is happening, what will we do?" asked Prince Tai. Prince Ash thought for a second, and then spoke up. "I HAVE AN IDEA!" he shouted, if not intentionally. "Let's have a jousting match or a war game!" Prince T.K. spoke up right about then. "A war game? What's that?" Prince Ash suddenly brought up some video feed from his computer, and hooked it up to a nearby Plasma screen TV. "YouTube. Best vid site in the whole Digital data files." He said. They all watched, and saw several Digimon, called up from figures, arose on a battlefield. "That looks suspiciously like you Ash." said Princess Rika. "I think it is." Piped up Princess Kari. Ash nodded. "This is a program I made called The Virus Wars, and it's about millions of Kuramon attacking and plugging the networks." They then watched it, but it was long. Several of the Princes wanted to try it, and so they did. After it all, (and it was 4 hours long...) Prince Tai suggested that they save it to the computers. "But what should we call it?" asked Prince Matt. "How about Our War Game?" said Prince T.K. Everyone thought for a second, and then Prince Tai answered. "No, I think that's been done..." Prince Ash shrugged. Then it was the Princesses turn to think up something to do. (And of course, it was going to be embarrassing...) Princess Sora suggested a play, and, of course, the Princes had no say in it. "Let's but on a Spanish play!" squealed all the girls in unison. Prince Ken walked out, and Princess Yolei had to drag him back. Here are the parts they got.

The cast of La Crazyblés

Princess Kari: The town's popular girl, Cassandra

Princess Yolei: Jenny, the vacationing student

Princess Sora: Annette, the caretaker of Cassandra

Princess Rika: Jonny, the town's head cop (she had no complaints.)

Princess Zoe: Danni, maid in Cassandra's manor

Prince Tai: Diego, a suitor of Annette, and Rival of Ricardo.

Prince Matt: Ricardo, the other suitor of Annette, and rival of Diego.

Prince T.K.: T Diddy, resident pimp, (no, wait, that's incorrect.)

Correction: Thomas, leader of the football team.

Prince Ken: Fernando, the resident emo/heartthrob.

Prince Davis: Romero, captain of the Soccer team.

Prince Ash: Mario, the mysterious man + Narrator.

Prince Takuya: Cameron, the cameraman.

Prince Ryo: The doctor

And several Digimon as the thieves and random parts.

(No, this will really happen. Try to imagine the costumes.)

And so it began…

Scene 1: **Taking care in these fine streets..**

Jenny: Oh dear, I think my trip to Russia dropped me off some where else. (She's in Madrid, Spain)

(Suddenly, shots ring out!)

Jenny: Holy crap! What was that?

(Enter Jonny.)

Jonny: Damn thieves! Get for asses back here! (Fires off more shots, and hits a criminal.)

(Enter the doc)

Doc: Oh Jonny, you shot another one to death. Now I have to clean this up.

(Jonny spits into the street.)

Jonny: Eh, what the hell do I care? He tried to feel me up.

(The Doc stares blankly.)

Doc: You're a guy.

Jonny: Sez you. I think he was a homo.

(Doc backs away.)

Jenny: Well, I guess this is an interesting place.

(Enter Fernando.)

Sasuke :( Got to correct that…) Does anyone have a knife? (He then walks up to a vendor.)

(Jenny stares longing at him.)

Jenny: (Whispers) Who is that?

Doc: Oh, him? That's Fernando, the resident emo.

(Jenny faints in light of his supposed hotness.)

Doc: Oh great, another patient.

(Fernando comes over.)

Fernando: Can I help? (Holds a knife in his hands.)

Doc: Um sure, just take her to your house ok?

Fernando: Gladly. (Drags her away by her legs.)

Doc: What have I done? (Shakes his head.)

Jonny: Doomed her to suffer?

(Lights dim.)

(Mario, in a traveling cloak, appears on stage.)

Mario: And so, young Jenny was taken to Fernando's house. But what awaited her was what she least expected. BoBo-Bo was there. Not really.

Scene 2 **Dueling and a attempt at fooling. **

(Jenny wakes up on a sofa.)

Jenny: Where am I?

(Enter Annette and Danni.)

Annette: Oh, look Danni! She's awake!

Danni: Yippee. Did he really have to drop her there?

Jenny: Drop me where?

Danni: On a sofa over the viper pit. (Points down.)

Jenny: Holy !

(Faints and nearly falls in, but is rescued by a strange guy.)

Thomas: Name's Thomas, and since I'm a football legend, I can catch anything!

(Romero runs in)

Romero: Oh yeah? Since I'm a soccer star, I can kick anything!

(Kicks him in the face.)

Odd voice: Boys! Stop fighting!

(Ricardo and Diego enter.)

Diego: Yeah guys, stop fighting.

Ricardo: Hey, that's what I said!

Diego: I know that!

Ricardo: Shut up you !

Annette: Shut up both of you! (Jumps between them and kicks them in the nuts.)

(Both crumple and fall on the ground.)

Diego: MY LITTLE DIEGOS!

Ricardo: I think I'm bleeding….

Annette: Humph.

Cameron: Um, that was not in the script.

Mario: Who cares? Unscripted things are the best.

"Like this!" and the nearest window shattered. Several people in black cloaks with red clouds jumped onto the stage. "The Akatsuki." Prince Ash said with malice in his voice. "Yes Ash, or should I call you, Ashkatsuki!" cried out Sasori. "I left you guys years ago after you started killing. We were supposed to be a videogame store crew!" Ash replied. There was a pause. A very long pause. "You didn't need to tell them that." Whispered Itachi. "Yeah." Said Kisame. "We want you to take over again. We don't want to be run by a cursed fruit horse!" "You are thinking of Gonfald the sky knight's horse right?" Ash asked. 'That horse's name is Pierre. Not Pein!" Kisame just stayed quiet. "Simple mistake." said Deidara. Meanwhile, all the Princes and Princesses were drinking some soda and eating White Castles. Zetsu was trying to eat Patamon. Suddenly, another window was crashed into. Angewomon stood up. "How many things are going to break in the castle today?" As she said this, the kitchen ignited, the tower fell over, a dragon burned the moat mechanism, and the royal mess hall pillars collapsed. "There's your answer. Kingdom Hearts." said the window crashers leader. "Org. XIII!" cried out Princess Kari. "Yep." Nodded Prince Ash. "I used to see them a lot back when Tucker was with them." The room was silent. "He was one of them?" Prince Tai said weakly, pointing at them. "Yep." Said a voice. "Xerkuct, wielder of the leafy rope javelin." And Prince Tucker walked out from behind Zexion, who was reading Make-out Paradise. "Whoa." Everyone but the Akatsuki and Prince Ash gasped. (And Org. XIII of course.) "Wait!" cried out Angewomon. Larxene shocked her. "Quiet for a second." And kicked her. "We cannot battle here," said Xemnas, "(Kingdom Hearts) the Rules dictates that in a case of multiple group melee, a karaoke party must be called, followed by a Pokémon battle and a wrestling match." Then he folded his arms. "WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Princess Rika.

First song! **Poor Unfortunate Hearts! **Sung by Marluxia! (Oh dear…)

Parody of Poor Unfortunate Souls.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light and made a switch

True? Yes

And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And here lately, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, lonely and depressed

(Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate hearts

In pain

In need

This one longing to be bolder

That one wants to tell the truth

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate hearts

So sad

So true

They come flocking to my flowers,

Crying, "Emotions Marly please!"

And I help them?

Yes, I do

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross my scythe

Yes, I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate hearts

Come on, your poor unfortunate heart

Go ahead!

Make your choice!

I'm a very busy woman (Maybe.)

And I'm definitely not gay.

It won't cost much

Your poor unfortunate Heart

It's sad

But true

If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet

You've got to pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and Seal the deal!

Xigbar, Vexen, now I've got them, boys

The boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate heart!

And the scores: Digi: 8/10 Org 13: 8/10, Akat: 3/10

"You're biased Itachi!" shouted Princess Kari. "TTHHHP!" was his reply.

Next song! **Devils! **Sung by Mister Devil Himself, Tobi! (Wait…)

Parody of "Angels"

Fiery devil, I believe  
You were my tempter, in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the devils,  
I'm lead to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember

The grin when you tore me apart.  
You took my soul,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You tricked me and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Fiery Devil, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the horns above your eyes?  
I see the devils,  
I'm lead to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The grin when you tore me apart  
You took my soul,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You tricked me and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
I could have lived forever.  
Now I have reached my death.

This world may have failed me,  
It didn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The grin when you tore me apart.  
You took my soul,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You tricked me and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
I could have lived forever.  
Now I have reached the end.

"WOOT!" cried everyone that was in the Akatsuki. And some of the Digimon heroes.

Scores: Digi: 9/10 Org 13: 8/10 Akat:5/10

"We didn't like his song that much." said Sasori. Tobi cried in the corner.

Suddenly, Calumon jumped out from Prince Tucker's cloak and said that he was going to sing. "I'm going to sing now!" Then he jumped up on stage in a cloak and half a mask.

Suddenly, a backdrop and a bakery display case appeared. "Did you have anything to do with this?" asked Princess Kari. Prince Ash smiled.

**Phantom of the Bakery** sung by Calumon**.**

**Sweet Roll:  
In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
And licks his lips  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
The Phantom of the Bakery is here,  
Outside the case.**

**Phantom:  
Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet.  
My hunger for you,  
Grows stronger yet.  
And though you look up to me,  
To glance above.  
The Phantom of the Bakery is there,  
outside the case .**

**Sweet roll:  
Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
It's the frosting you wear.**

**Phantom:  
It's me they fear.**

**Sweet Roll (Phantom):  
my (your) spirit and my (your) hunger,  
In one combined.  
The Phantom of the Bakery is here (there)  
Inside my (your) mind**

**Offstage:  
He's there, the Phantom of the Bakery!  
Beware, The Phantom of The Bakery!**

**Phantom:  
In all your fantasies  
you always knew  
that Carlos and Bob**

**Sweet Roll:  
Were eaten by you.**

**Sweet Roll: I'm in this labyrinth  
where night is blind  
the Phantom of the bakery is (there) here  
outside the case**

**Phantom:  
Sing my Angel of Sugar**

**Sweet Roll:  
He's there, The Phantom of the Bakery!**

**Phantom:  
Sing!**

**Phantom:  
Sing for me!**

**Phantom:  
Sing my angel of sugar!**

**Phantom:  
SING FOR ME!**

**Phantom:  
I have brought you,  
To my mouth of sweet foods end.  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to sugar,  
sugar.  
You have come here.  
For one purpose and one alone.  
Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me to serve me, for I was hungry,  
For my hunger.  
My hunger.**

CHOMP.

"How tragic." Sniffled Princess Sora.

Hopefully the final song: **Can you feel the hate tonight? **Parody of Can you feel the love tonight?

Sung by Prince Davis and Veemon!

D: See what's happening?

V: No, what?  
D: And they don't have a clue

V: Who is it?  
D: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, my coolness is down to two.

V: Oh. Gotcha. It was higher than that?

D: The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere

V: Disaster's in your singing..

D and V: Can you feel the hate tonight?  
The malice the evening brings  
The world for once in imperfect harmony  
With all its living things.

V: Because Davis started singing..

D: So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past, impossible  
She'd turn away from me

V: Like how you wet your bed..

D: HEY!

D: She's holding back, she's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't she be the queen I know she is?

V: The queen you see inside will be easier..

D and V: Can you feel the hate tonight?  
The malice the evening brings  
The world, for once, in imperfect harmony  
With all its living things.

V: Because you saw Kari with T.K. and started singing..

D: Can you feel the hate tonight?  
I needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Loving is where they are,

D: And if he feels the hate tonight  
In the way I do  
It's enough for this restless wanderer,

V: Because T.K. will kill you….

Then the two took a bow. Princess Kari and left awhile back to get a drink, so she didn't know anything that had happened in the song. However, Prince T.K. had. And he was pissed. He leaped up on stage, sword from the play at his waist. "You villainous rouge! You conniving knave!" he shouted, drawing his sword. "A prince with seven fingers on one hand!" gasped Prince Davis, drawing his sword. Prince T.K. looked down. "Holy crap!" he said. "I do have seven fingers!" Prince Ash just smirked, holding his laptop. "My name is Prince Davis Montoya," he said, twirling his sword, "And you stole my girlfriend, prepare to die!" And so the swords crashed, blood flew through the air. And then Princess Kari entered. At this point, not impressed with the play swords carnage, Prince Ash had rewarped the story so that they were dueling with lightsabers. "What the hell is all this?" Princess Kari screeched. "Khgfthfth." Replied Prince Tai, his mouth full of popcorn. He swallowed, and repeated himself. "Lightsaber duel for your love." A swish was heard, and Prince T.K. nearly lost his left arm. "I never stole your girlfriend!" shouted Prince T.K. "She wasn't yours to lose!" Org. 13 and the Akatsuki just sat in the stands drinking soda and eating popcorn. "That's it!" shouted Princess Kari. "I've had enough!" and she leaped towards the two dueling Princes. "Princess!" shouted Angewomon. A blur leaped past her, as she came between the two. "Dedigivolve!" shouted Prince Ash to his partner, Ulforceveedramon. He dedigivolved, and then Prince Ash pulled out a bullet. "Dark Digivolve!" he shouted. "Beelzemon Blast Mode! Stop them!" and he did. One gun in front of each one's faces, they had to stop. "One move," growled BeelzeBM, "And your heads are gone." They both backed down, and Princess Kari slapped them both. "You stupid bastards! I hate you both!" and she broke down into crying. Prince Ash typed something into his laptop, and Prince T.K.'s fingers returned to normal. "Revert." He said to BeelzeBM. He did. Prince Ash put his hand on Princess Kari's shoulder, and glared at the two formerly dueling Princes. (Sorry LordPata, I just didn't want to have T.K. win.) "Angewomon, could you please take Princess Kari out of the drawings? She'll need some time to recover from this." He asked. She nodded. By this time, the Akatsuki and Org. XIII had decided to sleep at the castle for however long the princes would be there for. However, Princess Rika did not approve of this, and asked Prince Ash to make them sleep at the guest castle, 30 miles away.

**Back with the current dates…**

"This was a great date." said Princess Mimi to Prince Michael. "Yep." He answered. Suddenly, smoke started to pour over the sky line. "I wonder what that is?" Prince Michael. Without warning, Rapidmon, who had preferred this, rather than be on Prince Michael's shoulder, rushed up. "Your highness!" he panted. "It's the castle! Prince Tai's partner accidently digivolved to SkullGreymon and totally owned the castle!" All was silent for a moment. "That can't be all." Said Prince Michael. "Oh yes, Prince Ryo accidently dodged a fire ball, and it hit the gas generator." Said Rapidmon. Princess Mimi fainted. "How much was destroyed?" asked Prince Michael. "The whole north complex detonated." Rapidmon responded. Prince Michael sank to the ground. "Are you serious?" he whimpered. "Majintai!" responded Rapidmon. "Huh?" asked Prince Michael. "Terriermon taught me it. But I think its pronounced Momentai." Replied Rapidmon. "So, you're sure?" asked Prince Michael again. Rapidmon nodded. As he did this, the rest of the castle mushroom clouded behind them. "Oops." Said Rapidmon. "I forgot to mention that all the others digivolved to stop him, so lots of fire was being flung around." A shockwave blew past them, pressing them into the ground. "Ah shit." said Prince Michael before he passed out.

(I promise we are now out of crazy land. I swear it on my fanfictioneers's license.)

**Back in the smoking ruin that was the castle…**

Smoke billowed from every brick, and ashes covered the area. However Prince Ash had activated a shield the moment the second explosion had ripped. He powered the shield off, and everyone around him collapsed. And so did what was left of the castle. Miraculously, (or just planned) all their belongings, clothes, and everything else that belonged to any of them was untouched. Just the furniture and castle it self was scorched. The Princes got up first, and looked around. Ulforceveedramon surveyed the area, whistling as he gazed upon the ruin. All the other Digimon got up, and a brick hit Hawkmon on the head. Same with most of the others too. Then the Princesses started to cry. Prince Tucker pulled out a burrito that had been nuked by the blast. "Yum. Warm and toasted." He said. Prince Ash slapped him. "There are girls crying within twenty feet of you and all you can do is eat a nuked burrito?" Prince Tucker gulped down some of the burrito. At this moment, the two dating lovebirds appeared at what used to be the mess hall door. Princess Mimi suddenly fainted, for virtually the seventh time this chapter. Prince Ash shook his head. "Time to go to me and Tucker's castle." "Where's that?" asked Princess Zoe. "Between and under those mountains to the east somewhat." He said, pointing to the east. "Your father is king under the mountain?" asked Prince Ryo. "Somewhat, but he's not a dwarf. (Look in The Hobbit for explanation.) And the castle is virtually the mountain itself. So it's big enough." Everyone was quiet for a moment. "What do we have to lose?" remarked Prince Davis. (Prince Henry is in the hospital, so he is out. So is Prince Takato, but he gets to stay with everyone because he is homeless.)

**What will happen next? Will they successfully make it to the mountain? Will Prince Kouji return from Burgerland? Find out in the next chapter of DPOP! **

**Note: Prince Tai or Prince Matt? Which one do you think should get Princess Sora?**


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Piss off the Prince Ch.4:

A Digimon Fanfic

Returning, slightly adult themes, and having Shexy Pahty's.

_Recap: The Princesses of the digital world were supposed to choose their princes, but something unfortunate happened. One princess ran from the palace, and was found by the princes, who did not know who she was. At this time, The Author, Prince Ash, along with his little brother Prince Tucker, had to step in, and stop chaos from happening, all because Ash had to go to the bathroom while writing. The Akatsuki and Org. XIII crashed through the mess hall during a Spanish play, which eventually resulted in the furnaces/ generators blowing up half the castle, (Ch.3, my favorite.) Prince Ash offered to take them to his castle, high in the mountains. Now we return to the randomness already in progress.._

_(Note: The laptop is still godly.)_

The Princes and the Princesses had been walking for hours. No one had really been prepared for a _thirty hour hike. _Prince Ash was just fine. He was used to this. "Everyone still alive?" he asked, looking back. Princess Sora had already fallen down. Prince Matt tried to help her up, but was punched by Prince Tai, causing yet another squabble for her attention. "Will you two stop fighting?" Prince T.K. said. "We can't help it!" Prince Tai said back. And so they climbed for a little longer, eventually reaching a rest stop. "Who knew that there was a Burger King this high in the mountains?" Prince Ken. "Or a Subway." Princess Yolei said, trying to cling on to Prince Ken so she wouldn't fall. Prince Ken of course, was about to tumble over the cliff and hit the sharp pointy rocks below. Fortunately he didn't. (I'd really hoped he would.) Meanwhile the princes were enjoying double cheese whopper, while everyone else was hanging off the edge of a cliff as per the authors stupid ideas. Afterwards, they set out again. Unfortunately, half the party was still hungry, because Calumon had stolen all their food, and then ran off. This did not stop them in their quest. Eventually organization 13 fell off a cliff, because some guy with a duck and a weasel attacked them. Prince Tucker was not with them at the time, so he was spared falling into a sharp pointy rock. "Do not forget on us number 14!" shouted Xemnas as he and the rest fell into the rocks below, spared only because there are good sources for comic relief. Prince Tucker was unaffected. "And who cares?" he shouted back. Larxene.the in this basically him in the hand with a kunai. Prince Ash laughed, for the first time all day. "Just suck it up and get moving." And so the story got even more boring, and eventually they reached the castle. Of course, as is common when you approach your homes after a long absence, the guards started raining holy fire upon you. If this happens to you, then you're in the 15th-century, or a fan fiction. "Okay you guys knock it off." Prince Ash called up. "S.O.B!" cried one of the guards. "We've been hitting master Ash!" and then they opened the gates. Later the Akatsuki finally caught up, but Itachi had some problems with the guard, and Zetsu ate a rock shaped like a ninja. But do you really need to know that?

_**In the other mess hall...**_

In all honesty we cannot truly say whether or not Prince Ash has a good house, but for some odd reason is extremely like a Playboy mansion. The pool in the shape of a bunny's head is unconfirmed. "Wow it's sparkly." Princess Kari remarked. Prince Ryo was busy at this point, along with the other princes, not counting from Prince Takato and Prince Henry. Mainly because Prince Henry was in the hospital, and Prince Takato was working in the kitchen. And then the fun started. "Damn! I didn't know it was legal to have paintball matches in the locker rooms!" Prince Davis responded, after seeing highly trained snipers aiming at his head, all with paintball gear on. "Uh.. Master Davis?" said a butler nearby, "Those are the painful guns, not the paintball kind." Prince Davis froze. "Ah shit." said Prince Davis, ducking for cover. The snipers pulled the trigger, and laughed. "Got you sucker!" said the nearest sniper, pulling off his hood. It was Prince T.K. "And here's a song to cheer you up you little asswipe. As sung by Prince Ken!"

**Stick a revolver in your ear. **(Do I need to say it?)

K: Davis, you look quite down, With your big fat eyes and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so fd.

Davis, when your life's a mess, when you're feeling blue, which doesn't match princess Yolei's dress. I know what can wash that sad away. All you have to do is:

K: Put a revolver in your ear!  
D: **Are you crazy man?  
**K: Put a loaded gun right into your favourite ear.  
It's true

D:** Says who?**

K: So true.  
Once it's in your gloom will disappear.  
The bad in the world is hard to hear,  
When in your ear a gun is cocked,  
So go and put a revolver in your ear!

Put a revolver in your ear!

D: **I'd rather keep my ear clear.**

K: You will never be happy if you live your life in fear.  
It's true

D: **F and screw you. **

K: You too,  
When it's in the skies are bright and clear.  
Oh every day of every year,  
The sun shines bright on this digital realm,  
So go and put a revolver in your ear! (And then maybe we can get rid of you.)

And then, all of the Akatsuki's rings came off, and started glowing at Prince Davis. "OMG! You're the stupid king Davis!" squealed Princess Mimi. Prince Tucker suddenly spoke up. "I think he was hangin' the out there already."

**Later...**

They finished dinner rather quickly, thanks to the laptop's time warp function. Soon, Prince Ash stood up. "Now, I know that our lives are incredibly boring, so I've arranged a Shexy Pahty, and unfortunately, due to the fact that I'm the author, you have no choice. and since all of us (excluding the Akatsuki) are underage, alcohol, cigarettes and drugs will be freely available, but in very limited quantities, so share." (Remember dear readers, this is not supposed to happen, due to the fact that it is illegal.) The room erupted with joyous shouting. and everyone ran off to get their clothes for the party. Albeit, Prince Ryo went commando. Little did he know that there would be rabid fan girls outside. Again.

The party went great, or at least until the boys got out of control. The author and

co-author were not part of this. However, the author was reportedly seen with Princess Kari, and Prince Tucker with Princess Zoe. Meanwhile, back in the main room, the Akatsuki, namely Konan and Tobi, pushed it over the edge. The report would later say, and you can quote us on this, "Massive amounts of strippers assault and rob seven hundred inebriated teens while giving various things." No, we are not kidding you. Anyway, back at the party, Prince Ash and Prince Tucker's parents came home, and went unconscious. However, in the land of moral decay formerly known as the basement, pot, dope, speed, and crack would be used, but to a very interesting point, fated to be told as: _**How many drugs can we fit into a fire cracker before we light it, and utterly lose our little Diegos? **_ Needless to say, Prince Tai was out of the running. Suddenly, the door burst open in the Main hall, nearly killing several people. A figure stumbled in, dragging blood behind him, and collapsed on the floor. At this point a hooker landed on his head, nearly killing him. And now we switch to Princess Sora's bedroom. (Anyone tired of this switching yet?) She had invited Prince Matt up to her room, and I bet you know why. But before could get into their little party under the covers, they heard a cannon be fired. "Wait, do they even own a cannon?" Asked Princess Sora. Prince Matt just shrugged, and already did not have a shirt on. And then something fell through the roof, nearly crushing the two would-be lovers. "Um, maybe we should wait to do this?" asked Prince Matt.

**Back in the main party room...**

The music had stopped. Food was forgotten. All was focused on a crater in the center of the room. "What is it?" asked one partygoer. "It appears to be a princess." said another. "Nah, it's just Prince Kouji." said Prince Ash, just walking in, Princess Kari not far behind. The Prince rose, smoking and bloody. "Good gravy I finally found you guys." he said, breathing heavily. "If you'll listen, I'll tell you what happened to me."

**From for over the hills and through the rainbow. **(Parody of over the hills and far away, By Nightwish/Gary Moore.)

I was punched one summer's night.  
Northward, I was bound.  
I said she was pretty,  
her fist was profound.

I landed in the station house,  
and I heard something yelp,  
And as they led me to my cell,  
I knew that I'd killed a puppy.  
"You stand accused of puppycide,"  
I heard the bailiff say.  
I knew without an alibi,  
tomorrow's light would mourn my freedom.

Over the hills and through the rainbow,  
for ten long hours I'd count the days.  
Stale bread and the cheese,  
a prisoner's life for me there was.

I knew that it would cost me dear,  
but yet I dare not say.  
How I had gotten there that fateful night,  
a secret it must stay.  
I had to fight back tears of rage.  
My heart beat like a drum.  
For with a chick of my best friend,  
I spent my final night of freedom. (Should've been drunk.)

Over the hills and through the rainbow,  
I swore I would return one day.  
Far from the Burgermon and the cheese,  
back in her arms I swears I'd be.  
Over the hills and through the rainbow.

Over the hills and,  
over the hills and,  
over the hills and through the rainbow.

Each night within my prison cell,  
I looked out through the bars.  
I dreamt of the letters that she might write.  
One day I'll know the taste of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
I prays I will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in her arms I swear I'll be.

Over the hills and through the rainbow,  
I swore I'd return one day.  
Far from the Burgermon and the cheese,  
back in her arms I swore I'd be.

Over the hills and through the rainbow,  
I pray I would return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in her arms is where I'll be.

Over the hills,  
over the hills and through the rainbow.

Over the hills,  
over the hills and through the rainbow.

And then the room fell silent. "Really." Prince Kouji said. "The Burgermon are really mean." Prince Ash walked up to him, and gave him his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to medic station." Princess Zoe looked around. She looked at Prince Tucker also. "Who knew he liked me that much?" But he was a little bit more occupied, as he was looking at the guy who got crushed earlier. "Judging by his incredibly stupid hair, that this is Xigbar." A moan escaped the figure on the ground. "Right on number 14..." Prince Tucker grabbed Xigbar and shook him repeatedly. "Where the others?" he demanded. But suddenly the other 11 leaped in, nearly killing more partygoers. "The boy with the key is in danger because of our plans number 14. Let's keep it that way. Mwu ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Xemnas. Prince Tucker started to whisper at Zexion. "Has the leader been on happy pills again?" Zexion shook his head. "No, he just saw Larxene in the bathhouse." Prince Tucker was confused. "She has a flat chest, why would he be surprised?" Zexion cracked a very, very, small smile. "Did you know that Tifa Lockhart has been bleaching her hair?" Prince Tucker laughed. "Now that would make anyone like that." Zexion shrugged. "She beat him up to kingdom come." Xemnas's head turned suddenly. "Did someone mention Kingdom Hearts?" All the organization sighed back at him. "No Boss, we didn't." By this point, the party had definitely got revived. Some teens had actually made the crater in a hot tub, Prince T.K. and Princess Kari included. (And as most people know, hot tubs are perfect places to get either "frisky" or "chummy" if you'll pardon the language.) And so, their romance was rekindled, if however weakly. Until Itachi jumped in not wearing suit.

**Later...**

The party finally ended. Although damage to the castle was tremendous, the laptop o' awesomeness was happy (okay, mildly agreeing) to help. For all the Digimon that belonged to the princes and princesses were sleeping like logs. The only Digimon still up the were Prince Ash and Prince Tucker's, by the names of Calumon and Ulforceveedramon. And if you're wondering why he's there, you're better off not knowing. except for that he is indeed the partner of Prince Ash. He also Digivolves into Beelzemon BM, but not saying how. Ulforceveedramon shifted around a little bit. "Paragraph 47, in which I shift my ass. Not bad for a name." Prince Ash looked sternly at him. "Dude, this is a B rated fan fiction! You can't swear in it! Oh crap I just broke the fourth wall." Uitlforceveedramon smiled. "Good, we're all happy now. What are the R.O.E sir?" Prince Ash looked up quizzically. "Rules of engagement? We're not in the battlefield right now man." Ulforceveedramon also looked confused. "Battlefield? I was talking about the rules to get married." Prince Ash looked somberly ahead. "No one knows that man, no one knows that." BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG! "Okay, back to work my teammate. My Bro and Calumon are already working." Ulforceveedramon walked on beside him. "Your brand of humor Sir, is quite unique." Prince Ash smiled. "I know man."

Anyway in the dormitories for the princes, things were going downhill. Yet another fight to decide who would earn Princess Kari's love erupted. At the same time, due to fact to the bathrooms were utterly filthy and/or destroyed, Prince Tai and Prince Michael decided to sneak on over to the other side. You know what's going on. "Isn't this thing illegal?" asked Prince Michael. "No. It can be considered mischief." Prince Tai said in response. "And anyways, my nuts are burned, so I need something to take my mind off the pain." They slowly peered over the wall, but steam was in their way. "Maybe this is a good thing. We can't get caught." But Prince Tai would not be persuaded from his course. He began rapidly blowing the steam away, and then saw them. **CENSORED CENSORED**

**CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED** **CENSORED**

**CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED** **CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED** **CENSORED**

**CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED**. (For your safety.) "If we ever do that again, remind me of what happened to us this time." Prince Tai said, breathing hard. "Speak for yourself. Princess Mimi gave me a special treat." Prince Michael said in response. Prince Tai looked incredulously at him. "You've got to be kidding me. No way in hell would any girl being spied on would give you something like that." Prince Michael shrugged. "Well, Princess Mimi was always the odd one." And they silently snuck back to get some invisibility cloaks from the weapons vault, which happened to be outside the bathhouses. (Will they ever learn?)

_Author's Note: The Uncensored version will be written after the story is finished._

**The next morning...**

"Finally! The next date is now available to be decided!" Angewomon shouted joyously. Most of princes and princesses were still asleep. Of course it was four in the morning, but never mind that. "Love knows no time! So get ready to learn who today's couple is!" There was slight yawning and mumbling, and supposedly Prince Ash mumbling something rather funny, somewhat along the lines of "Camus! Stop mooning the cows! Your ass is to pink for that, and it's frankly disturbing." or something of that matter. "Okay, the couple will be Prince Matt and Princess Sora." said Angewomon loudly. "No thanks," Prince Matt said coming down the stairs, "We already had our date." And Princess Sora followed behind him, though she looked different.

"HOLY SHIT SHE'S PREGNANT!" and "HOW DID SHE GET SO BIG SO QUICKLY?" also, "Why you haven't screwed with me yet sweetie?" (The last one will not be announced who said it.) That woke Prince Ash up. "TUCKER!" he shouted. Then without warning, a nurse walked in. "Master Ash, Prince Tai has just keeled over dead." Prince Ash looked stunned. "How did this happen?" the nurse responded quickly. "I was just treating his burns, and he keeled over as soon as I was done!" Though there was a slight silence for several seconds, Prince Ash once again broke it. "TUCKER!" And Ulforceveedramon walked in, holding Prince Tucker by his shirt. "Did you alter it so Princess Sora got pregnant? Also, was the laptop used to kill Prince Tai?" Prince Tucker nodded. "I hate that rat bastard." Everyone else was thoroughly enjoying this, in case you didn't know. "Okay give me the laptop, and answer me one last question. Can a girl get pregnant during her period if she's bleeding at the time?" Prince Tucker handed over the laptop, and answered the question truthfully. "How the frick would I know? You might though." "Just testing you." Prince Ash began rapidly typing on his laptop and as he did so, Princess Sora's stomach de-swelled, and Prince Tai walked in, still wearing bandages all over his body. "AHHHH!" screamed Prince T.K. "It's the Dragon Prince, here to get revenge for his bad movie reviews! Run away!" Prince Tai was not amused.

Meanwhile, Prince Ash started talking to Princess Sora. "Now I did reduce the growth, but the baby is still alive. One thing laptop cannot do is take away life. In case you're wondering, Prince Tai was just in suspended animation." Princess Sora nodded. "This is your punishment for getting frisky at a party." Prince Ash said, beginning to walk away. "Okay..." Angewomon said again. "In light of current events, the only date pair I technically have left is Prince T.K. and Princess Kari." However at this point, the author wimped out and skipped the whole sequence, as not to offend any of the fans of this match-up.

Later at dinner, some of the guests decided to cook dinner. Of course by guest, we mean the Akatsuki, including Pein, who had just arrived. Two of the princes ordered take out, however. "Okay, it's dinnertime!" called Itachi from the kitchen. Out from the kitchen streamed a vast assortment of delicacies, from a humongous swordfish, 200 perfectly grilled steaks, tanks of oh so many kinds of drinks, steaming lobsters, a vat full of fruit, a giant squid, wafer thin soup crackers, an amazing salad, 300 chicken wings, communion wine, and finally a 30 foot giant turkey. Of course the Digimon and all the other guests (the organizations) would be eating it too. (P.S. Each member of the Akatsuki made one item. Try to match them up! Answers after last chapter.) Then there was a masterful feasting and merrymaking for the rest of the night, or at least until they announced one person who made something. Zetsu made the steaks. And now you know why two princes ordered take out before hand.

After everyone had stopped throwing up, they decided to finish the meal. Zetsu had been chained to the wall, much to Sasori's enjoyment. However, the snipers had appeared once more in the castle. "Haha!" Prince Davis said at them. "You can't fool me again!" he started laughing uproariously. "Dude, we're over here!" For Prince Davis then turned around, and saw everyone is cowering under the table. "Awww, of all the times to be incorrect." Then all the snipers took aim.

**WHAT A STARTLING TWIST? IS THIS THE END FOR PRINCE DAVIS? NOT ON YOUR LIFE! THERE'S STILL MORE CHAPTER TO WRITE!**

"It will not end if this way!" cried a voice, leaping into the line of fire. "Somebody cover them!" Prince Ash shouted, and Ulforceveedramon used his wings to beat back most of the bullets, but one sniper got him in the back, making him fall. Prince Davis had escaped at this point, and was hiding under the table.

But the person trying to protect him had not. Of the people you could have thought of to save Prince Davis, this person would have been the last one you would've thought of. It was Princess Zoe, and she also took a bullet in the back. The snipers, realizing they were out-matched, to quickly left the hall, as it was in shambles. Prince Ryo quickly called an ambulance. Within minutes, they arrived.

If you are wondering how they were able to get up the mountain so quickly, do not forget that there's a city under the mountain. They quickly loaded her into the ambulance, and drove off, but not before Prince Ash had gotten the hummer ready. (Despite the fact that he can't drive.) "And now, Prince Ryo, please say something romantic." He happily obliged, and picked something off the car floor. "Excerpt from Pg. 192 of **The Lusty Scoundrel**: _She slapped Beresford hard across the face, her gloved hand breaking like a velvet wave upon his violently outcropping cheekbone. "But what of Rodrigo? What of my marriage, my family, my delicately perfumed bosom?" Beresford's baritone laughter echoed through the masculine caverns of his barrel-like chest. "Forget Rodrigo," he commanded, clutching Heloise even tighter against his glistening, rippled thorax. "Rodrigo may be rich and almost equally as handsome as I, but there's one thing he can never give you." Slowly, Beresford's rugged, stable-worn hands began to palpate the blushing flesh of Heloise's shoulders. "Really good backrubs," he bellowed; "I got a certificate from the city college!" _

There was silence. And then Prince Davis's nose spurted blood. "Okay, okay what that heck happened there?" "Evidently," said Prince Ken, "Something that Prince Davis will never be capable of doing." If you try this in real-life, DEAR GOD DON'T! Meanwhile, Prince Davis's biceps twisted inside his incredibly small jacket, churning like the Mediterranean, and glistening like the morning dew, ready to strikeout at his antagonist. Or so it appeared, because as we all know, Prince Davis, has no muscles. "If you guys are done being wimps," Prince Ash said nearly hitting a pedestrian, "Princess Yolei could you please read something heroic to fortify our courage?" However she was looking at Prince Davis's biceps with a magnifying glass. "Huh? What? You want me to read something heroic? Okey-dokey." And she picked up a book on the floor.

"Excerpt from Pg. 258 of **War of the Warlords**: _Vlad gazed at the blood-soaked battlefield, slavering at the gruesome sight before him. "Calm yourself," said Genghis Khan, worried his unholy alliance might not survive the Impaler's demonic thirst. "Napoleon and Caesar are formidable opponents. We cannot allow Caesar's legions to overwhelm our eastern flank." Vlad nodded in agreement. "We cannot, Khan, nor can we allow Napoleon to storm my castle." There was a hushed silence and a cold wind. Khan looked at his partner, knowing he was under a great deal of stress. Suddenly his hands reached out, landing firmly on Vlad's tense shoulders. "I give really good backrubs," Khan bellowed. "I got a certificate from the city college!" _There was another silence, a very awkward and long silence, broken only by Prince Ash hitting a mime. "Sir Ash, why do you have this in your car?" asked Calumon, who happened to have been in the trunk. "Because, war-torn comedy is very funny. And Prince Tucker wrote the romance." "Speaking of which, where is he?" asked Princess Kari. Prince Matt responded quickly. "He went in the ambulance with the medics. He is very much in love with Princess Zoe. Also, Prince Kouji went with them, as it's time for his checkup." Two hours to get to the hospital it took, before buzzards near the exit started chasing them, nearly resulting in several people nearly losing an eye. Finally they got to the ER. "Dr.'s Ross, Greene, Carter, Pratt, please report to the operating room so you can get your 5 billion-dollar salaries." (That was a joke, a terrible, pathetic joke.) "Whoops, we need a touching, tearful scene first. Please go back to sipping your coffee."

**In the hospital room where we had decided to put the Princess...**

**the to**

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Princess Rika, being sensitive for once. "No doubt." said Prince TK "The authors aren't that evil, and one loves the patient." Princess Mimi suddenly spoke up. "They might just kill her to make it more dramatic." They all shook their heads, including the authors. "Okay lets leave Prince Tucker alone." Prince Ash said, ushering everyone outside aside from the fact that they were way over the visitor limit. Prince Tucker stared at Princess Zoe for a minute, and he poked her head. And then he began to sing.

**How am I supposed to live with you in a coma? ** (parody of How my supposed to live with out you? by Micheal Bolton.)

I could hardly believe it  
When I saw you fall today  
I had to come and get you out of there.  
They said you were dyin'  
Someone shot you in the back,  
From the coma you're in, I see it's true  
So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the plans you're makin' (Wait, she can't!)  
Then tell me one thing more before I go,

Tell me how am I supposed to live was you in a coma?  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long,  
How am I supposed to live with you in a coma,  
How am I supposed to carry on,  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone.

I didn't come here for cryin',  
Didn't come here to breakdown.  
It's just a dream of mine might be coming to an end.  
An how can I blame you,  
When I built this song around  
The hope that someday we'd be so much more than friends.  
And I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming.  
When even now it's more than I can fake due to this terrible songwriting.

And I don't wanna face the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming  
Now that your dream has come true. (The dream of being shot in the back and serenaded by an underage prince in a hospital bed while in a coma.)

"And I do believe that's quite enough from Mr. Bad Singer." Prince Kouji said, because he was in the room over. "This is how you sing." and he cleared his throat. "Moscow! The Queen of the Russian Land... Built like a rock to stand... Proud and Divine... Moscow! Your golden towers glow... Even through rising snow... Sparkle they shine!" "What the heck is that?" Prince Tucker said incredulously. "The first few lines of Moskau, by a band I can't pronounce. But I do know that they are German, like me." (He looks German to me.) "Could you guys please move?" asked a doctor coming in. "We need to take her to the operating room." And then they wheeled her out.

**About 30 minutes later...**

Everyone was nervous, and everyone was tense. The princes and princesses could sit still, due to the fact that their heart rates were abnormally fast. And then the doctor came out. "She's fine, but we did have to do something to keep her alive." Everyone leaned forward to hear. "We had to enlarge her booty. How else could the bullets be pulled out?" And then Prince Ryo stood up, about to say something very important. Or not. "I have only one thing to say." _Oh dear_. _Brace yourself_. They all thought in unison. "**What she gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk?" **Several of them began hitting their heads repeatedly on the wall, and some people just gaped at him. After all, what did you expect?

In a few minutes Prince Tucker came out supporting Princess Zoe, as she could barely walk. Or sit down. "My sweetie tells me that your making fun of me." said Princess Zoe, glaring at Prince Ryo. He took several steps back, but then he hit something. A barrier, fencing only he and Princess Zoe in. "Let Mortal Kombat begin!" said Prince Ash with a very low voice. "What the frack are you talking about man?" But it was too late. "Liu Kang versus Sonya. Begin!" Prince Ryo screamed. It was over in a second, with Princess Zoe winning with a beastality from Zephyrmon. Nevertheless his fangirls attacked her, but were held back in time, nearly averting World War III, as there are that many fangirls of Prince Ryo.

The evening passed slowly, with occasional outbursts of frustration from the Akatsuki, who couldn't decide who got the TV remote, excluding Hidan, whose religion doesn't believe in remote controls, but does believe in watching TV. Organization 13 also created a little bit of a stir, because Demyx, Luxord, and Lexaeus could not decide who was the best break dancer. Of course to Lexaeus break dancing meant crushing things with gravity and your appendages. He was to be chained by a no-gravity spell above the alligator pit.

**Later...**

"Princess Yolei? Did you need something?" asked Prince Ash. It was late at night, but a lot of them are still up. Most had gathered in the billiards room, but Xigbar had to be sent to his room. The reason? When he heard the phrase "Shooting Pool." he picked up his pistols and started shooting up the swimming pool. While some people were swimming in it. "Just a question." she said. "Do you know were Prince Tucker is? I haven't seen him around lately." Prince Ash suddenly turn rather serious. "in the basement we have a portal. He goes in there every week. He started going about a week before he went into the seventh grade, on every Friday. I know only a few things about it. 1. He wears a red and gold suit of armor with a large sword when he goes in there. 2. Where he goes is a huge wasteland, and I've only seen a couple more people. 3. Three of them attacked us on our way here from the other castle. The only other one is a female knight in blue and silver armor. 4. She is supposedly very hot."

And then he looked at her. "Does that answer your question?" Princess Yolei nodded. Then he picked up a cue stick, and rapped the ceiling with it. "Attention! I hate to the bearer of bad news, but I just got a message from Angewomon, and she says that you'll have to have decided who to marry." There was silence. A longer period of silence then there had been so far. So long that the whole castle seemed to be stuck in time. And then the room erupted. "WWWWWHHHHHHHHAHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?" Miles away, in Digi-Russia, even they heard the shout. "Oy, it appears to be dat dey have a problem down et the castle."

_**What will happen next? Will anyone get married? Who is the real father of princess Sora's baby? ( Of course it's Prince Matt, but I need the tension.) Stay tuned for the Final (Hopefully.) Chapter/alternate ending/answers/secrets of Don't Piss of the Prince! **_

_**Now with 50 less carbohydrates, and not part of a daily breakfast.**_

**And lastly, which song should be playing during the credits? **

**I suggest "King of Kings" by Manowar, or anything by Dragonforce. Ciao. **


End file.
